


I Didn't Expect To Find You

by SevereLove51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevereLove51/pseuds/SevereLove51
Summary: Tony is forced to take art class in order to fulfill a credit requirement. What he expected to like from the class is different than he imagined.





	I Didn't Expect To Find You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a gift exchange I did with Marvel Gift Exchange.  
> My prompt is: Stony, love at first sight that could be in any universe. So I decided to do a high school AU. I wanted to write more, but college essays started piling on me. 
> 
> Maybe for the new year, I might write a full on story of it.

Tony Stark never believed in love at first sight. The idea of automatically liking someone the first time you meet them didn't make sense in Tony’s mind, but he didn’t expect to be attracted to Steve Rogers. Near the end of junior year, Tony’s guidance counselor said he needed to take at least one Visual and Performing Arts class in order to graduate next year. The guidance counselor gave Tony three options: band, theater or art. Playing any type of instrument was ruined for Tony ever since his father forced him to learn the piano. Tony still flinched whenever he walked near or heard a piano. Theater sounded like it wouldn’t be enjoyable and Tony wanted to have at least some fun with the class so he settled with art. Tony _knew_ he was shit at drawing, but it was the lesser evil out of the three options given to him. The guidance counselor gave Tony a superficial smile and finished the rest of his schedule. When senior year came, art became Tony’s last period.

 

On the first day, Tony was anxious. He didn’t know anyone taking art since everyone he interacted with, took it during their underclassmen years. Tony was the last student to come in, much to the teacher’s dismay.

 

“Why are you late?”

 

“Couldn’t find the art wing,” Tony replied simply.

 

The teacher rolled her eyes and ordered him to sit. Among the bored-faced students, all the seats were taken, except one, right next to the blond haired boy he’s now infatuated with. Tony quickly moved to his seat. Steve sat next to him and across from them were two other students who barely paid Tony any attention.

 

“Welcome class to period 12 art class,” the teacher began. “I’m Mrs. Larsen and I’ll tell you what I have planned for the year...”

 

Tony zoned her out. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and hid it underneath the table. He scrolled through his notifications. There was a couple of texts from Bruce, probably articles about the latest scientific discoveries, one from Nat, and the rest from the various games on his phone. He swiped right on Bruce’s text, clicked on the article and indulged himself on it.

 

Half the period goes by until Mrs. Larsen finishes talking. Quickly, Tony shoved his phone into his pocket.

 

“Look next to you. The person you sat next to will be your partner for the rest of the year,” Mrs. Larsen said, earning a mixed of groans and relieved faces from the class.

 

Tony frowned. He couldn’t spot anyone he knew in this class, except the tall dark haired boy two tables away from him. _‘Should have asked Bruce earlier...’_

 

“I guess we’re going to be working together for a while,” the boy next to him said.

 

Tony chuckled, his eyes not looking at the boy. “Yeah, guess we-“ the words died in his mouth as he turned to see who’s his partner. His cheeks heated up when his brown eyes met the boy’s blue eyes.

 

Tony cleared his throat and straightened himself up. “Yeah, we are.” He cleared his throat again.

 

The boy smiled at him. Tony felt pressure in his chest. The boy held out his hand, and says, “I’m Steve, what’s your name?”

 

Tony stared at Steve’s hand. Tony couldn’t believe that this  _attractive being_ was holding his hand out for Tony. Tony swallowed and shook Steve’s hand, a warm feeling gripping his stomach as he did.

“Tony.”

 

Steve’s eyes lit up as their hand’s pulled away. “Tony? Like Tony Stark?”

 

For a moment Tony’s heart sunk. He hated hearing his last name. Whenever realize who he was, everyone becomes weary of him, like they just came across the presence of God himself. Tony knew his family’s name always caused him to be associated with his father’s success and industry.

 

“Yeah,” Tony grumbled, passing his hand through his hair.

 

“I’ve heard a lot of things about you,” Steve pointed out.

 

Oh?

 

Tony grinned, a bit interested of what Steve would say, but prepared himself for any disappointment that might come. He thought of the stereotypical comments that his classmates would say. Those comments always mentioned his father and Stark Industries, never anything about Tony’s personal achievements.

 

“You’re very smart,” Steve pointed out. Tony knew that. “I heard that you might be our class’ valedictorian.”

 

“Valedictorian?” Tony questioned. Tony grinned at the thought of being valedictorian, standing in front of the whole school, giving a speech, his father watching in the crowd maybe finally being proud of him- “Isn’t that too early to call?”

 

Steve shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve only been here for a semester. Long enough to know some of the small things going on.”

 

“A semester, huh? Explains why I’ve never seen you before. Where you originally from?”

 

“Brooklyn.”

 

“Didn’t have to travel too far then, huh?”

 

“No, but the subway from Brooklyn to here is a nightmare.”

 

“I can imagine,” Tony said, but except he  _can’t_  because he has never used the subway in his life.

 

Steve and Tony kept talking. With the few minutes left of class, they talked about the upcoming events for seniors for the school year. Tony noted that Steve was very interested in going to prom. He also noted that Steve has always wanted to dance with someone since he never had the chance to before. Tony mentioned being excited more for prom weekend and offered to take Steve with him, to show him how rich Manhattan kids parties.

 

“I’ll think about that.”

 

“Great.”

 

The bell rang and half of the class already darted out of the classroom. Steve grabbed his books to put in his bag. Tony reached out his hand, but stopped and place his hand on the desk, pretending to check his watch. Steve stood up and Tony’s head shot up. Tony felt his face grew more and hotter as he stared at Steve.

 

Steve smiled at Tony. “See you tomorrow, Tony.”

 

Tony watched as Steve left the classroom. With Steve gone, Tony was the only one left in the classroom. He slumped down in his chair and released a long needed sigh. He pinched his nose and shook his head. “Shit,” he whispered. Tony decided to sit up and breath, “ _Holy shit_.”

 

Tony hand went to his pocket and he pulled out his phone.

 

_Bruce_

 

_I_ _think I might have a crush..._


End file.
